


Feelin' Groovy

by virkatjol



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virkatjol/pseuds/virkatjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala finds the perfect costume. Written for the STARGATELAND bingo square: GROOVY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelin' Groovy

Title: Feelin' Groovy  
Author: VIRKATJOL  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Vala finds the perfect costume. Written for the STARGATELAND bingo square: GROOVY  
Disclaimer: No part of this is mine, but I'd love to touch Claudia's abs. just ONCE, maybe three times Twice…

 

She tightened the knot under her breasts as she pushed her way out of her room. The Taur'i have such strange traditions sometimes but this one she could embrace. It allowed her to go shopping, any holiday that was an excuse to buy a new outfit, no matter how outrageous, was something Vala could get behind. The ones where you sent cards, flowers and candy were great too. She understood why everyone was so wild about the other holidays. She couldn't quite grasp why no one was gung-ho about this one though.

When she saw herself in the mirror, all decked out for this one, she thought that at least a couple members of the team would be more excited about it as well. Perhaps they wouldn't reach her level of enthusiasm over dressing up as someone you're not for a day, but she knew Cameron would appreciate her choice in costume.

When she turned around from shutting her bedroom door she caught four airman stopped in their tracks.

"Hey, boys." She waved the tips of her fingers at them and skipped down the hall to get to the conference room. There was a meeting in two minutes and she didn't want to be too late.

She heard the shuffling and stumbling behind her and her face lit up in a giant grin.

She knew that this Cher outfit would be perfection.

***

Cam heard her enter and turned to scold her for being late. His words get lost on his lips when he sees her. The bright blue outfit that's barely staying up on her slim hips and the small top that was attempting to cover her breasts made his jaw fall open. He stared at her for a moment before catching his breath and tell her to take a seat.

Vala picked the chair right across from him. She let her chair slide away from the table to make sure that his view wasn't blocked. She started to play with the ends of the knotted bits of fabric under her breasts. His gaze is drawn there anyway. She can feel the heat from the look he's giving her. She traces her fingertip down her abs and starts to play with the gold chain belt. A belt that is purely ornamental. The only thing holding up these pants is a prayer. She was pretty sure that her ass wasn't enough to do the job alone.

"Sorry I'm a little late. I had to get ready." Vala smiled at Cam and winked. She glanced around the room and noticed that everyone else was outfitted in the normal blue BDUs. "It's Halloween! Where are your outfits?"

"We're all dressed as Air Force employees." Daniel snarked at her.

"But that's what you dress as everyday. This day is about being someone or something else. I thought about going as a gorilla but the costumes were already all gone by the time I found out about this day. Luckily they still had this lovely one."

"I believe this to be a better choice, Vala Mal Doran. I don't understand people dressing up as animals." Teal'c admired her from across the table. "You look quite groovy, indeed."

"Thank you, Muscles." Vala looked over at Cam again. "Now, what are we discussing?"

He just shook his head and got back to the briefing. The next planet they were visiting was routine. Basic meet and greet. Exchange of resources lists so on and so forth. It was Cam's job to give them all the rundown and have Landry approve it. However, watching Vala's fingers playing with her costume was making him trip over some of his words.

The waist was so low he was sure if it slipped only a centimeter her pubic hair would tickle the hem. Her breasts looked full and his mouth wanted to follow the edge of that top before untying it and taking a nipple into his mouth. She looked fuckable, well, always, but his cock usually waited until they were close to somewhere semi private to make its desire this known. Right then he could feel how hard and heavy he was against his thigh. He wanted to pull her up against him and let his hand slide under the polyester blend of her pants and settle between her legs.

"Cameron?" Vala's voice cut the silence that had fallen. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He hadn't even realized he'd quit talking. His eyes were locked onto her flat belly, tracing the lines and curves and wishing he could follow them with his tongue. "I was just collecting my thoughts."

"In the middle of "Once we're there we'll see if they have naquadah and…"? I think the answer is ZPM. At least that's what we usually ask for." Vala grinned at him, pleased with her addition.

"Yes ZPM. I think that about wraps it up." Cam looked around the room. Everyone was smirking at him and Teal'c's eyebrow was as high as he could recall seeing it. "See everyone at oh eight hundred hours tomorrow for a trip to P3X-568." He tapped his file on the table, straightening the paper and trying to delay getting up. The evidence of his arousal was too obvious.

The team seemed to take pity on him and got up and filed out. Except Vala who just smiled at him and twisted back and forth in her chair.

"Have a little problem?" She tipped her head to the side and the tip of her tongue pressed through her teeth with her teasing smile.

"Little? You wound me." She giggled. "Yeah, I do. Someone, who shall remain nameless, decided to attend a meeting practically naked."

"Just someone?" Vala stood up and crossed the room. She let her hand trail down the front of his shirt before sliding her ass onto the table. She put her heel on his chair and pushed him outwards, exposing his crotch. Vala was happy with what she saw. The obvious bulge made her grin, her bottom lip gripped between her teeth.

His hand gripped her knee and it was a mistake. She was far too warm and the fabric was silkier then he was expecting.

"Not just someone. You. If it was Teal'c it wouldn't have been an issue."

"Sam?" Vala was curious now.

"Perhaps an issue, but not this large of one." Cam smirked at her until her foot was covering the significant issue. "Vala…" His tone held a warning but he didn't make a move to remove her foot from his lap.

His hand took a path along her leg, up her thigh. He caught the belt with his finger and jangled it. Then he was at naked skin. His hand went flat as he smoothed his palm across her abs. He felt a twinge and heard the quick intake of breath as his hand caresses her. He's been aching to do this for almost an hour now.

She curls her toes in his lap, gentle pressure, nothing too harsh. His hardness making her crave more. She didn't anticipate that wearing this would be mutually torturous.

"Cam, I…"

His fingers dipped below the hem of her pants. The tips of them brushed against the top of her sex, teasing along her curls. Her heat is palpable now and he can feel the humidity of her moisture. He pulled his hand back out and she groaned in disappointment.

"We can't… here." He nodded at the surveillance cameras and shushes her before she can protest. "Your room, mine, or a alcove that isn't able to record us. I just need you now."

She nodded and jumped off the table. The hand beneath her pants was then in hers and she was dragging him to the perfect spot. She'd used it when she had to think and she knew that no one could see it because she'd often be asked about where she'd disappeared to. She was fairly sure that both of them would fit. It would be tight though.

They took two lefts and three rights and then she tugged him into a small carved out place in the wall. He pressed his back to the furthest part and tucked her in front of him, back to his chest. One hand gripped her breast, he felt the nipple pucker through the material of her top. His other hand returned to her sex. He didn't waste time, his middle finger slipped between her folds and drew back a generous amount of moisture. She was soaking wet and slick. Her clit was hard and throbbing and he was sure this wasn't going to last long.

Cam didn't know a time when she'd been this hot for him. She widened her stance to try to give him more space to work. His finger started circling her clit. His motion was slow and steady at first and then he sped up. He applied a little more pressure every time. It wasn't long before she was arching into his fingers and biting her lip to keep from crying out his name.

With every twist and bump of her hips into his hand her ass made contact with his cock. The deliciousness of the friction was so erotic that Cam felt on the edge of orgasm. The way her body was reacting to his fingers on her in a public place, their workplace at that, was making him climb far to quickly.

"Harder…" She breathed out the words, a whisper barely, but he still shushed her before following her request.

She was so slick with her juices that he didn't think he could press to hard. He increased the pressure and the response was immediate. The hand on her breast yanked the top up to expose her, his thumb and forefinger rolled her nipple and his mouth took her earlobe between his lips, sucking. The combination sent her rolling over into climax. She bucked against him chocked cries resounding from her throat as she tried to quiet her reaction down.

Vala's ass was grinding against his crotch as she worked through her orgasm. He felt his own body reacting strongly to her. The scent of her arousal and the feel of her body squirming against him as she came in the hallway of the SGC. His back curved as he tried to stop it but it was already too late. He released her ear and bit her where her neck met her shoulder to muffle the cry of his release.

Cameron Mitchell came. His semen spurting out of his cock, making his thigh sticky and pants wet. He couldn't believe it. But he just went with it, pulling her body back against his and grinding his erection against her as he shot cum into his boxers. He wasn't coherent enough to be embarrassed about it. It just felt good. Even as he came down from the climax high he knew there wasn't anything he could have done.

"Cameron, did you just…" Her breathing was still erratic from her own orgasm.

"Yeah… Yeah, I did."

"Wow, that's-"

"Embarrassing." He was sure he was blushing but it was covered up by the heat in his cheeks from his climax.

"No, really hot. I turned you on so much coming that you came too. It's really amazingly sweet." She pulled his hand from her pants and brought his fingers to her lips, licking the juices from them. He moaned in her ear as she cleaned them. When she was finished she turned and kissed him. Their mouths tasting each other for the first time since that morning. It was sweet and long and deep. Wet and heated with just the right amount of lingering need that never seemed to dissipate no matter how often they had each other.

"Hey, baby..."

"Mmm?" She kept kissing him, letting him speak between pecks.

"It would be groovy if you went to our room and got me a change of pants."

Vala chuckled, kissed him on the nose and nodded.

"Okay, wait right here."

"Believe me, Princess, I'm not moving from this spot. Not like this."

She Made sure her outfit was in order before ducking out of their alcove. She'd show him how groovy she really was later, after he'd had time to recover.

The End


End file.
